


The Best Gossip

by rowofstars



Series: 1200 Follower Promptathon [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: From an Anon for my 1200 Follower Promptathon: Ruby sees her neighbor Mr Gold having sex through her window & calls up her friend Belle. Suddenly the woman Gold is with reaches for her phone & it is revealed to be Belle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not responsible for anything that happens during this promptathon.

Ruby Lucas could hardly believe her eyes. Well, actually, she kinda wanted to remove her eyes right now and possibly bleach her brain, but not before she called her best friend and told her the best gossip since Leroy made out with Sister Astrid. Mr. Gold, the grouchy, reclusive landlord and pawn shop owner that everyone was not-so-secretly afraid of, was having sex.

The ringing seemed to go on forever as she paced around her living room. She peeked through the curtains again, into her neighbor Mr. Gold’s house. He had stopped - _moving_ \- (Ruby shuddered at the thought) and sat up. She could see his hair was mussed and his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned. His suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie were nowhere to be seen and she could only imagine what a wrinkled mess they might be. Or did he actually take the time to hang them and fold them properly?

 _Nah_ , she thought. No guy delayed sex, not even one as fastidious about his appearance as Mr. Gold.

Finally, the ringing cut off and Ruby heard her friend’s voice.

“Rubes?” came Belle’s very out of breath voice. “What - what’s going on?”

The phone fell from Ruby’s hand, landing on the floor with a thud and skidding over towards the couch. She looked through the gap in the curtains with something between horror and shock as she saw Belle sitting on Gold’s couch, cell phone pressed to her ear. Her hair was mussed and her blouse wrinkled and unbuttoned.

Belle’s head slowly turned towards the window as Ruby backed away, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes went wide and her cell phone fell from her hand as she met Ruby’s through the window.


End file.
